


Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: Rose Tint My World [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Panty Kink, Teasing, kind of at least i mean, more rocky horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The After Party for Lafayette's performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indimitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indimitable/gifts).



> ay yo indi my dearest happy late birthday im so sorry this took so long guh. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the sequel to Damn It, Janet ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/6798481 ) that may or may not have been wanted, haha.

Glitter and camp, what could be a better date night with his brilliant Lafayette? Did it really count as a date night, John wondered, if he was watching Laf perform?   Well, considering intermission, he would take it. 

This was one of the most interesting date nights they’d ever had for sure. 

By the end of the show, John was absolutely star-struck by his boyfriend. He had never seen such an.. Artful interpretation of Frank N. Furter’s death scene before, but he was holding in laughter the entire time with how obscenely dramatic he was being, and even Riff Raff and Magenta nearly broke character, but they managed with some effort to stay composed. It must have been an absolute riot working with Lafayette on something like this. 

When the show ended and the lights came back on, the band began to play the Time Warp again and the cast was out with the crowd, dancing again after their bows. One loop of the routine and they were splitting to pull people from the audience down onto the stage with them. Of course, Laf went straight for John. He grinned and winked at him while he was being tugged into the lights of the stage, but John didn’t hesitate to dance every single step with him. When the band finished playing and the cast started to make their way out, Laf leaned down to give John a gentle kiss and smile. 

“I’ll meet you out front in a few, I need to get out of this corset.” He whispered against John’s lips, then gave him a smile. 

“Yeah, of course.” He whispered softly and cupped his cheek to pull him into another gentle little kiss. “I love you, Laf.” 

“Love you too, John.” He cooed, then rubbed their noses together before he ran out to the theatre and back to his dressing room. 

John was approached by a few people while he waited for Lafayette, each of them making some comment or another about his boyfriend and their little affectionate number during the first act. He would always laugh, “Yeah, he’s my boyfriend,” and “I didn’t expect that, he never even told me who he was cast as.” 

One girl in particular stuck out, absolutely fawning over Laf when she approached John. 

“You know Dr. Furter?”

“Yes ma’am, we’ve been dating for about four years.” He grinned. 

The girl’s eyes lit up with stars. “Wow… You’re so lucky, he’s amazing.” She grinned right back to him. 

“He really is. Do you want to wait with me? I’m sure he’d love to meet you.” 

She grinned, but it fell just a little. “Are you sure? I would hate to be a bother.” She said softly, shifting on her feet slightly. 

John laughed and shook his head. “Not at all. I’m John, by the way. Laurens.” He held his hand out to her, and she shook it eagerly. “And my boyfriend, Dr. Furter, is Gilbert de Lafayette.” 

“Peggy Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The two stood and chatted for quite a while, John found out that Peggy was attending the college that he and Lafayette had both attended, going to be a vet tech, and the youngest of three adopted sisters. They ended up trading numbers and agreeing to get coffee sometime within the next week, and around then was when Lafayette came back out, his makeup all taken off and dressed down to one of John’s t-shirts and a pair of sweats. He jogged over and kissed John again sweetly, wrapping around him. 

“John, my darling, who is your new friend?”

Peggy grinned and held out her hand, introducing herself again. “You were amazing, the best Frank I’ve ever seen.” 

Laf’s cheeks flushed lightly and he laughed a bit. “Aw, how sweet of you, darling.”

“Could I get a picture with you, maybe?” She asked shyly. 

Laf grinned and chuckled softly. “Why of course you can!” He chirped as she grabbed her phone, opening the camera. Of course, she grinned and tugged John into the photo as well. They took a few together, going from smiles to making goofy faces once Laf started in, and the last photo was one of the cutest candid shots of Laf John had ever seen, his nose all scrunched up and his eyes closed, caught in the midst of a laugh. 

She sent all of the photos to John as well and Lafayette pulled her into a hug, which John joined, before they bid the girl farewell and she scurried off. John glanced over at Laf and his eyes sparkled as bright as his smile. 

“So, milkshakes?” 

“I would love nothing more.” 

The two stayed in close proximity on their relatively short walk to a little local diner. Laf had his hand gently placed in the back pocket of John’s jeans, and he would grope him every time they would stop for traffic. John bit his lip and did his best to pretend that nothing was happening, but, well, as the world knows, it’s hard to ignore Lafayette when he had his mind set on something.   So when they sat across from each other and Laf toed off his flat, John knew he was in for it. The entire time that they sat, Lafayette eating his dinner quickly (“being on stage and dancing that much makes you hungry, John, don’t look at me like that.”) his foot brushed along the inside of John’s leg, moving slowly up until he was brushing his thigh, and soon rubbing John through his jeans. 

Used to these sort of actions from Lafayette, John was able to keep a straight face as he sipped at his shake and hummed. When he got no reaction, Laf pouted. 

He would get John later.

The rest of their late night snack went off without a hitch, and soon they were in a cab back home, and, of course, Laf was nearly in John’s lap the whole time, kissing up and down his neck and pawing at his chest. When they got out and paid the cabbie, Laf was already walking John backwards to the door of their apartment, lips attacking his neck and leaving hickeys with no hesitation whatsoever. He fumbled to unlock the door without pulling away from John, who was beginning to press tighter to Laf and rock their hips together.

With a tad more maneuvering, they managed to get into the apartment, get the door locked behind them, and stumble through their mess by the door to get into their bedroom. It wasn’t long before Laf pushed John back onto the bed and hovered over him, smirking. 

“You know, John, mon coeur…” Lafayette began, now inching his way up the bed to straddle John’s hips. “I am feeling a bit left out.” He whispered. “After everything before… Do you have any idea how difficult the second act was, my darling, I wanted so _so badly_ the entire time.” He cooed, lips moving to peck over John’s neck a few times. John felt a chill go through him again and he hooked his arms over Laf’s shoulders to pull him closer. 

John lay back on the bed and pulled the other down onto him, then kissed Laf over and over again. He stopped only when he bit and pulled on his lower lip. “I’m all yours now.” He whispered, then nipped his lip one more time, his leg moving to hook over his lover’s hip. 

“Oh, my darling, you always know exactly what to say.” He smirked slightly and left more marks over his neck as his hand inched its way down to begin palming at John rough enough to earn a gasp. John squirmed beneath him and raised his hips up into the contact.

“Don’t tease… I got enough of that during your show.” John whined lowly and bit his lip, looking up at Laf with pleading eyes. 

“And how do you think I feel, mon coeur, not being able to do anything about it? I have taken care of you… I believe it is my turn now, non?” 

John liked the sound of that, for sure. 

After a hesitant moment, he nodded and submitted entirely to Laf’s touches, moving effortlessly with him as he worked to strip John of his clothing before tossing his own aside. When Laf finally stripped himself down, it was no surprise when he saw those same panties from before still hugging his hips and barely holding him in place. It took everything in John to restrain the moan that built up in his throat. 

“Can you get the things for me, my darling?” Laf purred and began to palm at himself through the little bit of lace that restrained him. John nodded quickly and reached blindly for their bedside table, digging through the drawer until he found what they needed. It wasn’t too much longer until Laf started to play his fingers along the skin of his inner thigh. 

John whined softly at the teasing touches, then rolled his hips towards Lafayette’s hand every time it would threaten to get closer to his cock. “Please, Lafayette…” 

“Please what, bijou?” He whispered against his neck, nipping at it just a few times before he pulled back and looked John over. With his boyfriend completely revealed beneath him, he could see the glitter that still clung to John’s skin. He couldn’t help but laugh, John was going to have evidence of what happened in that little dressing room hanging onto him for quite some time… 

“Please touch me, take me, please, I need you, Lafayette, _Gilbert_.” He begged, hips rolling up in a desperate search for some sort of friction. Laf smirked and pressed his hips back down into the mattress. 

“Now, now, my love, you need patience.” He cooed softly and started to kiss over his shoulders as his hands reached for the half-empty bottle of lubricant tossed haphazardly on their pillow. He didn't waste any time to slick his fingers and move to begin teasing John. His lips curled up into a playful smirk when his partner started to writhe beneath his touches. Laf’s teasing was relentless as always, enough to make John want to scream and beg, but he resisted.   If he was quiet and good, Laf would give him what he wanted. But Lafayette did have skewed ideas of what “good” was, and John was going to take whatever he could. He pulled Laf down and licked into a hot and messy kiss, egging on his partner with whatever energy and passion he could muster, and that persisted until their kiss was interrupted by Laf pressing a finger slowly into him, and John gasping against his mouth. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Lafayette.” He said sharply. 

It wasn’t long before one finger became two, stretching him open and rubbing slow, almost painfully teasing circles against his prostate. With John’s cries and begging for more, two soon became three, which became Laf rolling on a condom and slicking himself while John panted softly and rolled his hips up into nothing. 

“Please, please…” He babbled gently and gripped Laf’s shoulders, scratching at them a little roughly. “S'il vous plaît”

“Patience, bijou,” Laf cooed as he stroked himself. He could have gotten off just watching John beg and squirm, but after tonight, well… He wanted to make it special and enjoyable for the both of them.   He moved closer and kissed John while pressing into him, moaning against his lips while John tried to lick his way into something hotter and heavier again. Laf bit his tongue gently to cease the motions while they both adjusted to the sensation. Though it was far from new to either of them, it was habit, it was, well… The gesture felt like love. A moment of silent and sweet closeness before the roughness that could very well follow. They both appreciated the gesture. John even quit begging and keening for the silent few seconds of closeness, kissing him softly after they stared into the other’s eyes, just long enough for the silent conversation. 

_You know your safe words?_

_Yes._

_And you’ll use them if you need them?_

_Of course._

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

They pecked each other’s lips once more and shared a gentle smile before Lafayette began to roll his hips. His movements were slow at first, not earning much beyond small puffed breaths from John. As his movements became more intense, though, John was reacting rather vocally, giving choppy moans and gasps. Lafayette moved to start whispering and cooing sweet nothings against his skin wherever he could, whether that was between kisses or between hickeys smattered over his skin, it didn't matter. He kept praising John, on how beautiful he looked, how good he sounded, how perfect he felt, and John’s favorite, what a _good boy_ he was being. John whined and rolled his hips harder with Lafayette. 

The two knew each other like nothing else. They were always in sync with their movements and touches. John scratched his nails down Laf’s back as he fucked into him roughly, quickly, making sure that John wouldn’t need to beg for more by giving it right off the bat. It didn’t take much of the rough treatment for John to get close, and state that quite loudly to his partner. 

Lafayette didn’t stop, didn’t even come close to stopping. He leaned down instead and nipped at his ear, growling against it, “Come for me, John, my love, you’re so gorgeous, so hot, come for me…” He kept babbling the praise and command against his ear until John felt his breath catch in his throat and he cried out Lafayette’s name as he shot hard against Laf’s stomach and chest, leaving a messy trail over his skin. His partner kept moving roughly, but it was just a few more thrusts before he bit down on John’s shoulders and came as well. 

They lay in their afterglow for a few moments before Lafayette fell beside him and tried to steady his breathing after tossing his condom aside.

John wasn’t done yet, though. He was a bit shaky when he rolled over to settle between Lafayette’s legs, earning a raised brow from Lafayette. “Bijou, what are you doing?” He chuckled softly, looking down at John who just gave him a playful smile. 

His question was answered before too long. 

He dragged his tongue up Lafayette’s torso slowly, moaning when the slightly bitter taste rested on his tongue. He busied himself cleaning the mess he had made, which sent Lafayette’s heart aflutter. He watched with shining eyes and a lazy smile, playing his fingers through John’s curls. 

With a satisfied smirk, John crawled up Laf’s body once he had licked the mess clean. It took no hesitation or thought for Laf to pull John down into a kiss, dirty and deep, until he could taste his partner on his tongue as well. That earned a low and messy moan from John, who tried to roll his hips into Laf’s again despite both of their oversensitivity in the moment.

Their kiss slowed soon enough, devolving into gentle pecks and shared breaths, sparkling eyes and soft touches until they were just curled into each other’s sides, smiles bright and full of pure adoration and love.

Lafayette kissed his skin over and over again until they were just feather light touches, the softest brush of lips against skin. “I love you so much, John, bijou.” 

“I love you…” John cooed back, nestling his nose against the crook of Lafayette’s neck and hooking their legs together before he fell asleep. 

Sure, they would both be a little sore the next say, but it was so worth it, and John was already excited for Lafayette’s next show.

More specifically, their little after-party.

**Author's Note:**

> lookie what earned a sequel and a series, wow 
> 
> hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> until next time,
> 
> -krys


End file.
